


Control

by mallyns



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes takes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Wes always did the right thing; was always steadfast and true. He never took  
time off and often put in overtime. He cared for his team. He wanted to  
make sure that, no matter what darkness they fought, it never touched their  
bright souls. He loved them all like family, yet he would sacrifice each  
and every one of them if he had to. Wes believed in a heaven and a hell,  
more then one in fact. He also knew that death was sometimes the beginning,  
not the end, of something.

Wes has secrets though, that no one knew about; had certain urges and  
desires. He was addicted to the darkness and wanted to be careless and rude.  
Wanted to be dangerous, to be feared, to be of a kind with the man he was  
buggering.

He yanked the blonde's head backwards and slammed in hard. When he was with  
Spike there were no sweet words, just control. He got off on being able to  
make this vampire, this slayer of slayers, scream his name into the bed  
sheets. He kept him locked away during the day, held captive with chains,  
tight against the vampires throat.

It was not needed, for Spike was a willing party to all this. For Spike knew  
that the longer he played this game with Wesley, the easier it would be to  
really give him what he needed. One day soon Spike would sire Wesley. It's  
only a matter of time, and then he would show the ex-watcher what control  
was all about.


End file.
